Squidailus
The Squidailus is a squid like submarine created by Captain Hook and his crew allowing Hook the power to plunder the various sunken treasures at the bottom of the Never Sea. Background The Squidailus is powered by pedaling, serving as underwater transportation, has retractable arms that can be extended. Its weapons include nets and extendable arm holding a sword. It was often used by Hook and his forces as an alternative mode of transportation while they were pursuing Jake and his crew for treasure. Roles in the series The Squidailus first appeared in the episode "Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn", after Captain Hook captures Cornica in order to locate the legendary Sea-Unicorny treasure.Hook attempt to tame the sea-unicorn but she quickly bucks off the greedy captain.Not letting the beast stand in his way for treasure Hook ties Cornica up on top the Squidailus and threatens to take away Cornica's friendship necklace Izzy gave her if she doesn't lead him to the treasure.Fortunately Jake and his crew accompanied by Stormy quickly follow Hook and his crew beneath the wave in their mini subs.Once Hook reach Coral Tunnel he cause a cave in block the path. Jake and his friends manage to by pass the cave in to pursue Hook and his crew following the glow of Izzy's shell.Just in time to prevent Hook and his crew from escaping with the treasure which was almost their undoing causing one of the large golden statues to collapses only for Izzy to rescue Hook and his crew with her pixie dust.Mr. Smee , Sharky and Bones thank Izzy for rescuing them. Izzy ask Hook for the necklace which Hook quickly part with no longer needing when he could swipe the rest of the sea unicorn treasure. Cornica inform Izzy to use the golden shell to Cornica's larger sea unicorn comrades forcing Hook and his crew to flee empty handed.The Squidailus is last seen at the end of the episode Hook was sitting atop of it sulking yet another plan for riches has slip from his grasp.In order to cheer Hook up Sharky and Bones show the captain a unicorn like frog they found and suggest they follow to find it s toady treasure,Hook was not amused by the gesture believing the frog was a fake tossing the amphibian before bellowing to crew to head back to the Jolly Roger, no sooner then Hook and his crew leave the frog when it hops off exposing a treasure hidden on the beach. The Squidailus reappears in the episode "Mer-Matey Ahoy!",Hook and his crew were out looking for treasure during a heavy storm.Hook's crew wish to return to the Jolly Roger but Hook was determined not to give up his quest for treasure. Later Captain Hook manage to steal Finn the Mer-Boy's trident to unlock a hidden treasure deep beneath the Never Sea. But this is short live as the massive Electric Storm Eel collides with Hook's sub causing it to sink forcing the captain and crew to abandon it leaving Hook and his crew at drift in the middle of the Never Sea only for Jake and his crew accompanied by Finn to rescue them and reclaim the trident. The Squidailus reappears in the episode "Look Out...Never-Sharks!",Finn takes Jake on an underwater excursion to go Wreck Racing at Buster Boat Bay with his friend Smiley the Never Shark.While at the bay they come across three Never Sharks who challenge Smiley to a Wreck Race through the bay.Unknown to Jake and Finn Captain Hook has enter the bay in hopes of finding pearls hidden within the bay. Trivia *The Squidailus is based on both the Nautilus and the giant squid from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Gallery Hook-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn03.png Hook-Izzy_and_The_SeaUnicorn.jpg HookSmee&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.png Sharky&Bones- Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.jpg Sharky&Bones-Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Hook&crew- Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Hook&crew-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.jpg squidlus-Mer-Matey Ahoy!01.jpg squidlus-Mer-Matey Ahoy!02.jpg squidlus-Mer-Matey Ahoy!03.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn03.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!01.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!02.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!03.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!04.jpg Hook-Mer-Matey Ahoy!01.jpeg HookSharky&Bones- Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn06.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn05.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn04.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn07.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn08.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!05.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!06.jpg Hook&crew-Look Out...Never-Sharks!01.jpg Squidlus-Mer-Matey Ahoy!04.jpg HookSharky&Bones-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn.png HookSharky&Bones- Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn04.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn12.jpg Sea-Unicorns-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn05.jpg Sea-Unicorns-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn04.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn09.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn10.jpg Hook&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn08.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn11.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!07.jpg Category:Transportation